Dreams
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: What our subconscious wants it gets.  WARNING: MAJOR ANGST


**Title: **Dreams

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter characters are not mine, nor am I making any money writing this.

**Pairing: **Bellatrix/Hermione

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **What our subconscious wants it gets.

**A/N: **This is extremely AU and certain characters will be OOC. Uber kudos go to my beta Liidg, if you haven't read her work you should really check it out, she doesn't know how to do a bad story.

XXX

Hermione stood in the doorway of their bedroom soaking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend reclining on their bed. Just the sight of Bellatrix naked and waiting for her got Hermione's juices flowing, she quickly swallowed before she openly drooled. Making her way to her lover, Hermione dropped her towel from around her waist and slid alongside her woman. Without a word spoken between them, they leaned into a soft kiss that conveyed all of their love and devotion for each other.

Hermione broke the kiss to allow her lips to travel with gentle nips down along Bella's jaw line; to nibble and suck the earlobe her lips found; to torment and tease the sensitive spot behind her lobe. At Bella's soft moan Hermione slid over her, setting herself between toned thighs. The touch of her lover's silky cool skin to hers caused Hermione to shudder in pure pleasure.

Hermione kissed her way down to Bella's collar bone where she paused to leave her mark, she felt Bella's hips buck into her and the dark brunette's hands dive into her hair. Hermione lightly dragged her hand from Bella's shoulder to her hip, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She trailed her tongue to the middle of her lover's ample chest where she bit her gently. Gliding her tongue along the underside of her breast, always careful to keep from even accidentally touching the prominently hardened nipple, she worked her way over to treat the other breast to the same sweet torture.

Bellatrix whimpered and tried to tug Hermione to her aching nipple. In response Hermione rolled her hips down, loving the feel of the trimmed bush against her own and eliciting a growl from her partner. Hermione started a slow, sensuous rhythm with her hips and softly ran the tip of her tongue over the neglected nipple. Feeling the body beneath hers arch into her; Hermione brought her hand and mouth into full use on Bella's bountiful chest, causing her to cry out in pleasure and to pull Hermione's face to her more fully; to wrap her legs around Hermione's waist tightly and meet her thrust for thrust.

Hermione could feel Bella's urgency building fast. Letting go of her delicious treat she rose up and captured her lover's lips in a deep ravenous kiss. The little keening noises Bella was making in the back of her throat were driving Hermione mad with desire, she let go of her hip and gently eased her hand between their sweat slick bodies to lightly flick the older witch's clit with her fingers before sliding two fingers deeply into her dripping hot center.

Bella broke the kiss to let out a scream of ecstasy. Hermione took her cue and pumped her fingers at a faster pace. As Bella rose up to meet the brunette's thrusts, Hermione rubbed her palm against her clit sending her lover closer to the edge with the added bonus of stimulating her own clit at the same time. Feeling them both getting closer to the precept, Hermione slipped in a third finger and pressed harder on her lover's clit. That was all it took to send Bella over the edge and into orbit with an ear piercing cry. The bucking and writhing of her lover's hips against her sent Hermione over the edge, too. Hermione reared up with a cry of ecstasy of her own.

XXX

The cry woke her up from heaven and back to a bleak reality. A reality where she was clutching her pillow; the pillow that retained her soul mate's scent. Where her lungs burned with each breath that she took, knowing that she'd never again be able to touch, to hold or to make love with her. Well aware that the Fates had once again screwed her over in this fucked up existence called life. Sobs choked Hermione as she felt her already battered heart being torn from her, again.

**THE END**


End file.
